


Sweets taste better whenever you have someone to share them with

by Milkhoneyandlavender



Series: Doctor Dou AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Ace! Ivy, Batjokes, Car Chases, Doctor Duo AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’ll add tags as I post these, Short Stories, Trans! Harley, if you really squint, just two girls in love, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkhoneyandlavender/pseuds/Milkhoneyandlavender
Summary: Short Harlivy dribbles because I love these ladies and I’m figuring out how to write them!





	1. Car chases=romance right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to cremebunee on tumblr for betaing my awful writing ily dude!

“C’mon Red I got the goods now let’s skedaddle!”

Harley leaped into the garishly painted car with a enthusiastic yell, nearly falling into Poison Ivy’s lap as she dragged her body out of harm's way. She pushed herself up as Poison Ivy pressed on the gas before Harley could even buckle up 

“Really,” thought Harley, clicking in her seatbelt. “Drivin without a seatbelt, what am I? Some kinda criminal?”

As they threaded through cars with police sirens wailing behind them Harley grew more and more excited as they continued to gain distance, she turned to Ivy to voice her enthusiasm but any words she was going to say got stuck in her throat at the sight before her.

Police lights illuminated Ivy’s red hair that whipped around her as she focused on the road with a triumphant smile on her face while she expertly threaded through traffic, Ivy turned to face her and Harley thought she might die right then and there.

“We’ll be in the clear soon Harley, I told you that you don’t need the Joker, or any man for that matter to get things done.” 

Ivy’s cocky smile turned back to the road as she continued,

“And no Batman in sight, do we make a great team or what?”

As she stared at Ivy Harley couldn’t help but think of something Mistah J had told her in one of his many therapy sessions,

“Harleen dear, it starts in the throat, your heart fills it up until you can’t breathe! Then butterflies visit your tummy! And then finally your face turns redder than a balloon and you get this big ole grin.”

He had been talking about Batman at the the time, Harley mused. But the description seemed pretty accurate as she watched Poison Ivy drive through traffic.

“Harley?” Poison Ivy asked tearing her from her thoughts.

“Oh, yep!” Harley shook her head her tiny bells in her hat jingling softly.

“You were staring, is everything alright?”

“Mmhmm!” Harley didn’t bother hiding the giggle in her voice, “s’nothin Ives don’t worry! I’ll tell ya later!”

Harley leaned back folding her arms above her head. There would be time to untangle these giggly floaty smiley feelings later, right now she just wanted to enjoy their victory.


	2. This conversation went to the dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad conversation and gay feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little conversation!! I’m working on a bigger fic so I wanted to practice (bad) conversations

Poison Ivy wished she hadn’t been surprised when Harley showed up asking “can I crash? For just a lil while! Till Mistah J cools down! Promise!” But she wasn’t, she wished she could tell Harley to stay here permanently with her, but she couldn’t. So now they were laying on Ivy’s bed chatting about anything and everything.

“Ivy I’m telling ya! It’s a real thing!”

Harley waved her hands in the air excitedly, Ivy rolled over to face her.

“And I am telling you it’s not! There is no such thing as talking dogs Harls!”

Harley pounced onto Ivy’s stomach causing the plant themed villain to groan in surprise

“Harley! A little warning next time?”

Harley paid no mind as she squished Ivy’s face in her hands and leaning in close.

“Ivy sweetheart, you talk to plants. Ya don’t get ta tell me dogs can’t talk!”

Ivy couldn’t think of a comeback to that because all her brain was focused on was how _soft_ Harley’s hands were and how _close_ she was. She was grateful and disappointed when Harley leaned away still chattering happily.

“Trust me Ivy! I saw it with my own two peepers! Honest!”

Ivy pulled together what dignity she had left to shout,

“Dogs don’t talk!”


End file.
